


the persistent matchmaker

by poketa



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, was one-shot but y'all convinced me to continue it..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poketa/pseuds/poketa
Summary: Both affirm to tolerate each others presence just under the effects of alcohol but Kirsch knows better than trusting their words and won't give up 'til they realize the truth and do something.





	the persistent matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally hollstein- with little to no hollstein, at all, also quite short because I couldn't be bothered to write more and i think its enough, after all, its 3 a.m and I should be more preoccupied with trying to write the next chapters for my other fics but yet- here I am, posting this.
> 
> Enjoy? I guess? kudos and comments always welcome, kinda, please don't be rude.
> 
> Disclaimer: English owns me and everything is gay.

* * *

Kirsch yells to Will, the blasting music making the sound of his voice barely audible

“Bro! you said Carmilla was going to come!” 

Will frowns at him and yells back, eyeing him strangely “She will!” he sips his beer and eyes him back with suspicion before yelling again “Now, tell me why are you so preoccupied about my sister assisting our party” 

In that moment, someone calls for Kirsch and Will turns to see the evident reason walking angrily towards them and he quickly understands what it's going on.

“She looks pissed” he notes with a grin and takes another sip preparing himself because It's always funny to see the beginning of it.

“ _ Kirsch! _ ” Laura says, once she is front of the tall boy, her mouth is set in a straight line and Will can't help but hide a laugh behind his drink “You said that this time-”

She starts to berate Kirsch and Will hopes his sister shows up soon, t his is always funnier to witness when Carmilla is present.

“-and she didn't even show up!” Laura yells, continuing her rant, moving her hands around “Why you always insist in playing matchmaker with us, Kirsch? We clearly don't have anything in common! I am me and Carmilla is clearly-”

Appearing suddenly behind her but Will smirks in silence.

“-amazing, beautiful, incredible?” Carmilla interrupts with a similar smirk that quickly disappears when she tastes the beer in her hand and gags “Ugh, don't you two have anything better than this fermented american piss? This is repulsive”

We have some rum in the kitchen” Kirsch replies with a knowing smile, avoiding the stare of Laura and running to the kitchen.

Will shakes his head and goes for the bottle too, knowing damn well how this is going to end.

The bickering starts just as he enters the kitchen.

 

* * *

After giving to Carmilla the bottle of rum, Will leaves them alone and takes Kirsch by the shirt and murmurs to him something that Laura can't quite make out, probably about beer pong, she thinks.

Carmilla clears her throat and that makes her look away from the two walking boys.

“So...” Carmilla drawls and takes a sip of a cup that Laura is sure is more rum than coke. 

Laura awaits for something more to come out of her company's mouth but that seems to be all and she scoffs “That's all you are going to say after what happened the last time I saw you?” the blonde crosses her arms and shakes her head “You are truly unbelievable, Carmilla”

The dark haired girl chuckles fondly at the memory and Laura huffs. “What a good day that was” she admonishes with a wistful look.

Laura gaps at her, indignant.

“You almost got arrested for breaking that guy's nose at the bar we were having a date at!” she argues, moving her arms around for emphasis.

Carmilla scratches her chin with a big amused smile “So?” the dark haired girl shrugs and takes out a cigarette off her jacket's front pocket and then puts it on her mouth, quickly lighting it up with a lighter “He paid me twenty bucks for doing it, it was consensual, it paid for our drinks”

Laura guffaws and then turns to the table beside them, takes her cup, fills it with half and half and drinks it in one gulp “You are truly unbelievable” she mutters.

Carmilla mocks, taking a drag from her cigarette “And someone's thirsty”

Laura fills her cup again and decides to contemplate her choices a little since every time she does this around Carmilla it ends up in some kind of fucked up story. 

Good for telling, bad when is happening.

_ Live a little. _

She hears the own words that Carmilla uttered in their first terrible date- one of too many- and shakes her head.

“Sober-me can't never deal with you” Laura smiles in fake sweetness, before taking a good gulp.

Carmilla nods with a grin and offers her cup to toast “Me neither”

Laura shakes her head and takes another gulp, trying to not fall for her assholish charm.

“For fucked up choices” the dark haired girl sing-songs, moving the cup in front of Laura's nose and then drinking it in one big gulp. She throws it behind her shoulder and then grins mischievously “And matchmaking”

Laura finally breaks her posture, downing the cup and also throwing it over her shoulder.

“For fucked up choices and matchmaking” she concedes, smiling with embarrassment at Carmilla.

Both know how is this going to end, anyway.

Better have fun while it lasts.

 

* * *

“Hey, have you seen my sister?” Will asks to Kirsch, a good three hours later, when most people around them are either dancing, talking about some kind of government conspiracy or making out somewhere “Or Laura?” he adds as an afterthought.

Kirsch nods with a goofy grin at him, already too drunk to try to seem sober at this point “i saw little nerd dragging your sister somewhere, I-I don't think that we want to know what are they doing”

Will grimaces, taking a long sip of his cup “Yeah, better if we don't know now but we will know eventually”

He watches as a couple slow dances to a deep house dubstep song with a confused frown.

If any couple would do that, it would be Carmilla and Laura drunk out of their asses.

He is almost sure that he actually saw them doing that one time. 

“Why is that you insist in pairing them up, dude?” Will asks, curious “They hate each other madly, except when they are seriously hammered, why do it every time?”

He isn't sure how many times Kirsch has made them attend a date with each other but he, at least, has seen directly three failed dates, and by failed, he means absolutely failed dates, one that ended up with Carmilla breaking the window of a bar with a bottle and cutting her hand, another with Laura stealing a gnome out of the front porch of someone and running back to her room and the most recent one with both swimming in the neighbor's pool and trying to steal the dog of the house.

And it's because they always end up wasted, that both seem to not notice how much fun they have with the other when they aren't arguing over stupid little things.

“They are made for each other, bro!” Kirsch replies with unfocused eyes after a while, voicing the same thoughts that Will is having “Like total real match! but it's like both of them are so focused on hating each other that they do the most to not see how true is it and that's how they end up getting wasted and doing stupid shit together, dude”

Will nods at Kirsch and he just nods back with a knowing grin.

“Where do you think they are right now?” Will asks, finally understanding the argument of Kirsch and his constant attempt of playing matchmaker.

Kirsch laughs drunkenly “Probably trying to swim in the grass outside or something, I wouldn't be surprised if I went out and they were sprawled over the lawn talking about the stars”

Will laughs too, taking another sip “Me neither, Carmilla sure loves those”

He waits a few more minutes to go out and hunt the couple.

And Will laughs quietly when she realizes that Kirsch isn't quite wrong about what they were doing.

Laying over a big blanket over the grass is Carmilla embracing Laura, the blonde is on top of her, looking peaceful and warm with the arms surrounding her, while the dark haired girl looks content on her sleep, protecting the blonde with her arms.

The boy watches with a smile from afar the image for a few seconds, before deciding on getting a blanket to drape over the two sleeping girls.

Both of them getting a cold is the only bad thing that would come out of all this, he thinks with a grin, taking a picture before going inside and going to his room, the party inside already ended with everyone going home.

 

* * *

 

Kirsch has already cleaned the mess of the house when Will walks down the stairs and starts to prepare breakfast.

It's quite satisfying to live with such a partygoer but efficient boyfriend.

“Has Carmilla and Laura already woken up?” Will asks, breaking a couple of eggs and preparing the batter for the pancakes.

“Dunno, dude” Kirsch answers, entering the kitchen and kissing his cheek before going for the milk and passing it to him “Let me see” 

As he scrambles a couple of eggs, Will grins when he hears the indistinct voice of Laura yelling at Carmilla and the voice of his sister teasing the blonde about the situation they were in.

“They woke up!” his boyfriend yells from the backyard.

Will chuckles and replies “Yeah, I heard it!” he opens the fridge for more ingredients and yells “Ask them if they are going to stay for breakfast!”

The sound of hurried steps suddenly echoes inside the house, accompanied by a pair of slow ones and louder ones.

“Good morning, Will” Laura greets politely “Of course, I would be gladly happy to have breakfast with you and Kirsch” 

“Hey, what about me?” Carmilla asks, coming right into the picture, looking smug “We spent a beautiful night under the stars and that's how it goes? That's quite rude of you, cupcake” 

Laura replies instantly, not moving her eyes from the table “I'm not talking to you”

Will snickers and starts to cook the rest of the menu, leaving one ear free to listen to the bickering, while Kirsch sets the table and pours juice.

“That's because you know i'm right”

“It's because I know you are full of crap”

“Well, I'll be full of other things once we have breakfast, maybe you'll like me then”

“Wouldn't bet on it, even if my life depended on it, Carmilla”

“Ouch, cupcake, that actually hurt all of my three feelings”

Shaking his head and turning off the stove, Will hopes that they realize soon how much they like each other because even if it's entertaining to watch and heard them argue, anyone with a hangover would like some peace in their own house.

"Okay! Enough! Time to eat" he calls, efficiently shutting them up for all of three seconds before they start arguing again over who is going to sit in which chair.

Kirsch laughs and kisses him in the cheek again "Don't bother with them, they will eventually shut up on their own" he takes two plates and sits in the table, quickly standing up and moving Wills chairs back for him to sit. 

"Ugh, you two are disgustingly cute" Carmilla comments, munching on a piece of toast with her mouth open.

Will fights a smile and just smirks smoothly "I have a picture of the two of you last night that says the same thing" making Kirsch instantly laugh and high-five him, Will just drinks his juice, while the two girls just blush and continue to eat the rest of their breakfast in silence.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so- how was it? enough? boring? talk to me, i'm tolerable.


End file.
